Was it Løvë ør Gűilť ?
by Expression-of-thoughts
Summary: The Guilt that Took Over Mighty Achilles !


She sat in the dark corner of the tent, thoughts flowing through her mind, the priestess of apollo, niece of king Priam, priencess of troy, cousin of noble hector, and now the slave of might achilles sobbed for her beloveds, she knew that this day would change everything, as she sat weeping, she had now realised that achilles dint love her ! He merely used her to end his own needs, she thought to herself she was a fool to believe him, she gave hersef willing to him making her another whore who warmed his bed, her soul died with the guilt of making love with Achilles...as soon as she rose from her thoughts she found herself gazing at the foot of achilles. Achilles was back this only proved that noble hector was dead.

Achilles entered the tent, he glanced at his love, though he did not accept the fact that he had fallen for this woman but deep down within himself he knew that he loved her. He saw her sitting in the corner weeping, her tears were one of the few things that he prefered not to see over to die. But he was aware that he was the one who caused her this organ in his chest only wanted to comfort her but he lacked the courage to face her, it was probably the first time he lacked courage to face a woman, mighty achilles was afraid by the anger of briseis,not her anger but her hatred. he dint wish to hear her say that she regretted the time they spent together. He sat for a while..her voice broke the silence '' where is he ?'' she asked him. ''he is outside.'' he replied. Briseis got up and tried to move towards the door. The difficulty that she faced to get up was a clear sign that she sat there weeping all this while when he fought. Her soul died when she saw the body of brave hector lie there, she couldnt believe on her vision. She had never seen such a sight as this even in her worst nightmares. Her beloved cousin was lying there so helpless, her heart came into her mouth loosing control over herself she fell on her knees. Staying there for a while she moved near hector and cried, placing his head on her lap she weeped till his face became clean from the dirt..her tears fell on his face and she wipped them off by her soft hands, never in her life did she feel so miserable like today not even when the greeks took her from the temple. She felt like she became an orphan again.  
>She dint know for how long she sat there, her cries were so clear that achilles could hear them. For a while she sat there like a deadbody, achilles was watching the scene. He was wondering how lucky hector was. it was the hard thruth for achilles to except that hector lived a better life and was a better man than him, his cousins love for him was endless, even as she sat in her their enemy camp she hardly cared she was moaning for him in pain, suffering so much for him and now she was holding him as though she was breathing her last.<br>her eyes were burning and she couldnt see anything clearly, suddenly she saw hector standing in front of her, it was her illusion but she accepted anything that would take her to him, she ran towards the sea screaming ''hector, hector''..achilles ran in her rescue he knew she was suffering and how hard it was to except for that heactor was dead he caught her in his strong arms and told her '' everything will be alright, everything willl be alright '' she could just hear him say she screamt louder '' leave me..you killer leave me'' she was struggling to get out of his grip,It was his strength that made no effect on him,she collapsed, he picked her in his arms and carried her to his made her sleep on his bed ,as he gazed at her ,tears fell from his eyes, he dint know wheter the tears were for his cousins death or for killing hector or for the guilt that he had hurt briseis..for whatever the tears were the truth was achilles was crying. As he covered his lovers tiny body with the sheet he realized that her body was burning with fever, she was murmuring hectors name. achilles's heart died when he heard her say ''i love you dear cousin, more than anybody in this life'' he broke into pieces..his lover loved the man more whom he had killed. He knew that she would now never allow him to touch her, she would never love him back again.

woman were plenty showering their love over him from the time he learnt about the beauty of women, he bedded all of them. The women considered themselves as of great value after sharing bed with return he would honor them with his Attention,not for long,but for a night at least. Life for him was much simpler when he fought other men's battles for his glory back in Greece. but today the circumstances in simpler words the love for briseis changed everything. Killing was his only talent, he was a master in killing, most blood thirsty warrior Greece had ever seen. A woman to be exact a woman who lacked the skill to hold a sword but possessed so much of courage that would defeat enemies in the battlefield flipped his life up side down.


End file.
